Peter And Grace
by The St. John Lady
Summary: Fic of how Peter Boyd and Grace Foley finally admitted their feelings for each other. As told through Frankie's eyes.


Peter & Grace.

Colleagues and firm friends for way over ten years Boyd and Grace not only work well together but they both seem to need each other. The only one Grace feels safe with is Boyd, the only one Boyd will open up to is Grace and when he flies off the handle and loses his cool the only one who can seemingly control him. They have always gotten on well together and all the team knew instantly that they both would just work together! All of us have always thought both should start seeing each other but neither seemed to want to go there, none of us could understand why. They were so unhappy alone and it has to be said neither had been having much luck in their private lives, the type of guys Grace dated were from her own social and career background where as he was; apart from his wife Mary a sucker for a young pretty blonde! Admittedly none of his "dates" lasted more than five minute, the only one who ever did was Jess and then we all know what happened there! And things weren't that much better for Grace if she was honest with herself; if they would have just been honest with each other they would have seen that he was the Ying to her Yang and perfect for one another.

I guess both were worried about their friendship and working relationship most, but I know neither wanted to get hurt and were scared about things going wrong. Admittedly both haven't got a great track record when it comes to relationships, and both were not only guilty of making the wrong choices but also letting their hot headed stubborn ways get the better of them. Both can be cold and frosty, both can be stubborn and relentless when they want their own way. We all learned that rather than admit they both had feelings for the other both would rather spend the rest of their lives alone and unhappy, which none of us really understood and would all try changing. It would take something major to change things and get them both to admit they had feelings for the other, and unfortunately that came at the cost of losing a colleague and very dear friend.

It had been almost a year since Mel had been killed and I had left and although I always missed the team I very rarely regretted leaving, I just didn't feel the same about the job anymore and needed to get away from that type of environment. I always kept in touch with Grace though as she was somewhat of a mother figure, she always had been towards me, Spence and Mel. I don't think she could help herself sometimes and if we were all honest none of us would want it any different. It was Boyd I always thought I was angry at, but the more I thought about it the more I realised he wasn't to blame for what happened to Mel. No matter how long it had been I always felt like I was still part of the team and that we were all just one big family, and I was always kept fully informed of the happenings of the Unit. So when it all came to ahead a few months ago I did my best to get down to see the team, not really too sure why; maybe I thought it would just make things feel better.

It was the last Case the team had been given and nobody is too sure really if it is the last cold case or not, I guess it depends on if the top brass can not only do without the Unit but also if they can really justify shutting the Unit down. To cut a long story short the team were asked to re-investigate a case Spencer worked on as a PC because the DNA test were unable to be give a correct and accurate result. It turned out that not only did they get the wrong man but someone in the team was be less than helpful towards the rest of the team. All roads seemed to point to it being Spence but I just couldn't believe it and I know for a fact that neither Boyd nor Grace believed it either, so when a chemical attack meant for Spence actually hurt Felix the team we kept quarantined by the anti-terrorist squad until they could find out what the substance was. While all this was kicking off Spence was out trying to find the guy that could help him and the team find all the answers but was shot by the real culprit.

I have to be honest and say I was glad in a way that I wasn't there at the time; I don't think I could have coped with it all. I'm just glad that Boyd and the team finally managed to get there in time and save Spencer! After everything the team had been through the last thing it could have coped with was losing another team member, and I think it took all their strength for both Grace and Boyd to hold on and keep fighting. I couldn't make it down in time so I missed the three weeks Spence lay in a coma, and I missed both Boyd and Grace leaning on each other. This is how they finally managed to admit they had feelings for one another! I remember when I called Grace just before I came down to see them and I could tell by the pain in her voice that she was going through hell and very near breaking point, I could also tell that Boyd was feeling exactly the same as Grace by the things she said when I asked how he was holding up.

"Oh you know Boyd Frankie." Grace said as I asked how he was doing.

"He always hides his feelings and just goes into one major strop."

It was said jokingly but we both knew it wasn't far off that, I could also tell that something was beginning to give between the pair, as when I talked of him she would always try and change the subject! With nobody there the Unit effectively shut down, another reason on the growing list the top brass had of why they should shut down the Unit. I can't judge or blame anyone but after everything we all had done and been through the least the top brass could have done is let things go, especially at moments like this when everything; including peoples lives were up in the air like this. I'm still not sure just how it happened but all I could tell was that one night before Spence had regained consciousness Grace was sat in Boyd's living room relaxing on the sofa and the next asleep in his arms! When I 'grilled' Grace about it she very quickly changed the subject and days later when Spence woke even he could tell something had happened between the pair, but for a long time neither would say anything to the other much less any of the team.

Over the weeks Spence was off work recovering and the weeks Stella's case was being heard things got really rough going for both Grace and Boyd, and it was always Grace who Boyd leant on and visa versa. As to how they felt about each other you will have to ask them that but I know that neither has been happiest then when they were with each other! And as the team go through all the trials and tribulations that they had always thrived off of, both Boyd and Grace grew closer and closer. And as the weeks turn into months all the team know something has changed between the pair, but neither are sure just what exactly was different. It was certainly nothing obvious; they were always close and always flirted with each other. They were always looking out for each other and Boyd was always talking to her, there was just 'something' different between the two of them.

And as the months go by I am glad in a way that things have turned out the way they have, ok I wish it had happened differently and I wish Mel was still here. (she would have kicked both Boyd's **_Grace's_** butt's by now! And all while rolling her eyes!) But I am sure things will get better and I know that no matter what happens none of us will ever stop being a team, mainly because we are, have always been and will always be more than a team. Truth is we **_are_** all just one big family and even if we are a little 'dysfunctional' at times, what fun would it be if we were all perfect all of the time!


End file.
